


Christmas With You

by hidingskeletons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baking christmas cookies, christmas one shots, christmas parties!!!!, im so happy, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Kaneki spend christmas together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>my hidekane christmas one shots!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With You

**Author's Note:**

> kaneki just wanted to put up their christmas tree up but hide wasn't helping him. he only wanted to bake christmas cookies. which he knew kaneki couldn't even eat.

Kaneki sighed, reaching to put the Mickey Mouse ornament on the tree. He was doing it all alone, his boyfriend running to bake Christmas cookies that he knew Kaneki couldn't even eat. 

Placing the box of ornaments down, he walked into their kitchen and laughed at the sight he saw. 

There was his boyfriend, covered in flower and what looked like egg yolk running down his hands. 

"Don't laugh," Hide said, and went to the sink to clean himself off. 

In the background, Here Comes Santa Clause played. Their home was looking very Christmasy, from the garland hanging on the walls to the lights outside. Kaneki wasn't really a big Christmas person, but Hide was, and Kaneki would do anything for Hide. 

When Hide was clean, he went over to the white haired ghoul and grabbed both his hands. "Dance with me, Kaneki Ken." He smiled. 

"You're so corny." Kaneki laughed, grabbing Hides waist. 

After a few minutes, the bell for the oven went off. Hide quickly ran over to them and took them out of the oven. They were mint, and when Kaneki could eat regular food he hated mint. 

"Taking advantage of the fact I can't eat the cookies, eh?" He asked, sitting on the couch. 

Hide smiled, eyes shining brightly. "Maybe. They've always been my favorite! You know that. I just never made them because you refused to eat them." He placed the tray down to cool and sat next to Kaneki on the couch. 

"You'll never eat all of those."

"Maybe we can bring them to Anteiku? For human customers?" 

Kaneki smiled and kissed the top of Hides head. "Thats a good idea. We'll bring them tomorrow."

Kaneki turned on the tv and Frosty the snowman was on. They watched that till both fell asleep, cookies and tree forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short! ill make longer ones later on!


End file.
